The Luck Be The Mob Job
by smileyjunior
Summary: The team gets a new case in which they think they're just dealing with a loan shark. They later realize it something A LOT more serious, and their operation is jeopordized.
1. A New Case

**Chapter 1 – A New Case**

Nathan Ford (or Nate, as he was called by his acquaintances) was leaning back in the booth. Sitting next to him was Sophie Devereaux, who was stirring a mug full of tea. Both of them were listening intently to the elderly couple across the table. The woman looked frigid, her hair gone from recently receiving chemotherapy, her husband had his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her shoulder to give her some comfort. Both of their eyes were red, and their faces stricken with tears. When the woman spoke again, her voice shook harder then it had before,

"It's… it's all my f-fault."

Sophie shook her head, and took the fragile woman's hand. She gently squeezed it and replied,

"No, no it isn't." She rubbed the woman's palm, "This man, the one who gave you the money to pay for your treatment, he's a loan shark. Mrs. Reynolds, you could not have known that!"

Nate decided to add in to the comfort, his heart sunk at the way the woman was blaming herself for the murder of her daughter.

"You couldn't have known he was going to take your daughter. You are in no way at fault."

Mr. Reynolds looked up at Nate, his eyes were sad, and all hope had disappeared from them.

"We only needed the money to pay for her treatment. I tried getting a job, but I got turned down because of my age. We met the man in an insurance office. We thought he was the - - the real thing. The money kept coming, she was able to get her treatment. But then it stopped. Mr. Ford, we have no insurance. She's still supposed to be on bedrest!"

Nate nodded grimly, knowing all to well what the side effects of chemotherapy could do. Sophie finished Mr. Reynolds' sentence.

"That's when he told you he needed the money back correct?"

"Yes."

Sophie bit her lip and exchanged a quick glance with Nate, who gave her a slight nod in return. Sophie turned her gaze back to the couple,

"Don't worry, we're going to make sure these men pay." _We'll also give you the money they've got. They won't be needing it where they're going…_

The woman let out a sob and crossed herself. The man stood up and looked as though he were going to kiss Nate and Sophie on the head. Instead he held out his hand and shook it with Nate's.

"God bless you Mr. Ford! God bless you!"


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

The team, excluding Nate, sat on a couch that was shaped in a semi-circle. Three large screens stood in front of them. Nate stood off to the side, observing his team. He was trying to come up with the perfect plan, the perfect con. He wanted this guy to go down, and he wanted him to go down hard. Alec Hardison took a grey remote and pressed a button on it. The 3 screens suddenly lit up with charts, data, and photos. Nate didn't acknowledge it. Hardison decided to make his move and explain the case.

"Okay, so our new clients are the Reynolds." He pressed another button, a familiar couple appeared on the screen. "They were your average, happy, elderly couple. Until, Mrs. Reynolds was told she had stage two breast cancer. The doctors informed her that immediate treatment was necessary to prevent any terminal damage." No one said a word, Nate had just started to pay attention. "Unfortunately, the Reynolds had, have no insurance. Mrs. Reynolds never had a job, she was a stay at home mother for their one daughter Rebecca." A photo of a young woman came onto the screen. "Mr. Reynolds applied at several different locations, but was not successful in doing so. That's when they met Tony Meloni - -…."

Parker let out a huge laugh. Everyone turned to face her. She had thrown back her head and clapped her hands together, obviously enjoying the moment. That is, until she noticed everyone staring at her. She put her arms up, palms to the ceiling, "What? Tony Meloni? Who the hell would name their kid Tony Meloni? It rhymes! That's so…dorky! Ha ha ha!" They just stared at her in disbelief. Nate, who seemed to be running short on patience by now, summed it all up.

"Point is, Meloni lent the Reynolds money, said they'd need to pay it back but he didn't give them a time limit. Well something happened, and he needed his money back, Reynolds didn't have it, Meloni took Rebecca hostage, then killed her."

He clasped his hands together, almost as if to tell the team to brace themselves. "We're going to go hard on this guy, and I mean, go hard. We're gonna con him, steal all his money, and then land him in a federal prison, all in one job."

Elliot Spencer interrupted the instruction, "He hasn't- -"

Nate cut him off "Not yet! But he will. We're gonna take this step by step gang. Parker, I'm going to ask you to be our mini hook- -".

"What? No way!" she rebelled.

"C'mon, your still doing your regular stuff, I just need you to do a bit of dress up and dialogue."

This seemed to satisfy her and she smiled and nodded. Nate continued,

"Hardison, Parker is going to give you the hard drive from Meloni's computer, your going to tell us every single thing you can about the man, and then we'll play it out. Everyone clear?"

No one said anything she Nate took that as a 'yes'. He clapped his hands together and headed towards the door,

"Let's go con a shark."


	3. Lying, Stealing, and Maybe Some Mauling

**A/N: as promised, here is your long-over-due update. I'll be able to focus a lot more on this story now. Thank you for being patient!**

**Chapter 3 – Lying, Stealing, and Maybe Some Mauling**

"Are you sure about this?" Parker looked as though she were going to vomit on the dress that Sophie held in front of her.

"Parker, don't be so dramatic! You don't need to say much…"

"If I put on that dress, I will suffocate!"

"Just put it on Parker!"

She pouted, but Sophie kept a firm look on her face. Growling to herself Parker then grabbed the dress and headed for a nearby room. That's when Nate came down the staircase, trying to fix his tie.

"How goes it with Parker?"

"She's putting on the dress as we speak."

"IT FEELS LIKE IM FITTING INTO AN OLD FASHIONED RUBBER SUIT!"

Sophie and Nate exchanged looks, then shrugged. Hardison soon joined them.

"Let's do this!"

"We're not quite ready…" Sophie said.

"What do ya mean?"

"Parker has yet to fully complete her wardrobe."

"Aw hell no! You've gotta be kiddin' me!" He shook his head, and threw his arms in the air, "LET'S GO PARKER!"

"IM COMIN'! IM COMIN'!"

Nate looked at Sophie questioningly. "Have I missed something?" Sophie didn't reply. "Everyone seems on edge."

"Oh well, no. No I don't think anything is wrong. I mean, other then the fact that they're all just exhausted is all."

"Oh…" he nodded as though he understood perfectly. He didn't understand at all. Parker came out of the room, her face as red as a tomato.

"I hate you all…"

"Well, Elliot isn't a chick and Sophie has another job so deal with it!" Hardison snapped. Parker stalked out of the room,

"LET'S GO!"

Hardison walked out after her.

* * *

"How do I look?" Parker asked.

Hardison momentarily took his eyes off of the road to glance at Parker. He grinned and nodded,

"You look great."

She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"We're here."

The van rolled to a stop. Parker started to insert her ear piece.

"Okay so you know the plan, right?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Get him to leave the room, download his harddrive onto your USB thingy ma-bobber and skedaddle. I got it."

Without another word, she had gotten out of the van and headed towards the building. The "hit" they were going after supposedly owned a dance club. The hottest one in Boston. How that was possible, Parker had no idea, but she kept her focus on the job.

When she went inside she found it deserted, except for some custodians who were mopping the floor.

_Looks like they had a busy night… _she murmured to herself. Suddenly, a pot bellyed man appeared from around the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" he had a thick accent. He wore a golden chain around his neck, and a large cigar in one hand. Two other men stood on each of his side. Parker cleared her throat as quietly as she could.

"Oh… are y'all closed or something?" she was trying to pull a southerner accent. The man stared back at her, confused.

"Lady, are ya stupid or something? Get the hell out!"

"Oh but see…" she stepped closer, slowly. She had seen Sophie do it so many times before. She fingered the chain around his neck. "I'm just looking for a good time is all… I heard this is the hottest spot in town, and well… I got no where else to go." She slowly met his eyes, "Ya think I could stay 'till y'all open?"

The man chuckled, his breath smelt strongly of tobacco. She tried not to gag, "Sure. No harm done."

"Thanks sugarplum."

He nodded as she walked by him, "Make yourself comfortable!" he said. She bit her lip.

Then through the com, Hardison said "Smooth. I mean damn, I was believeing you 100%."

"Yeah sure you were. Now where am I going?"

"To the room that looks like a computer palace."

"You did not just say that."

"But I did."

Parker headed through a door that was left a jar. Supplies closet.

"Nothing yet…"

The next door, she got lucky. Several camera videos were being played on numerous screens.

"How do I know which one is the main?"

"It's usually the biggest one visible."

It only took her a few more moments. "Got it." She plugged the USB into the computer, "I should be back out in about five. Be ready."

"Will do."

Behind her she swore she heard faint footsteps. She didn't make a sound. Then from behind her, she heard the cocking of several guns.

"Don't move."


	4. Trouble

**Chapter 4 – Trouble**

She could feel her heart beating, loud like a drum. She had heard at least three guns. Only one man had spoken though. Hardison spoke through the com,

"Parker, what's holding you up? Parker?"

The gruff voice spoke again. "Turn around slowly." She did so, her hands in the air.

"Parker? Parker!" she tried to "Sssh!" Hardison over the com. He stopped talking, the gruff voice grew angry,

"What was that?"

She swallowed, not sure how to play the situation out, "I wasn't talking to you." There were four men. Three of them had there guns drawn, except for the one who was talking to her. But a firearm was visible in his coat pocket.

"Who then were you talking to?"

Parker was completely taken aback. For some reason, she froze. This was not like her at all, she always knew what her next move should be. The man said something to another, and he advanced on her, returning his gun to it's holster.

She acted as quickly as she could, as the man advanced onto her, she raised her knee and he fell to the ground with a big "Oomf!". She noticed one of them raise their weapon and she then proceeded to kick it out of their hands. There was some yelling in a language she didn't know. Then she found herself screaming, "Crap, crap, crap! I need Elliot!"

Over her com, she could hear people yelling, but she was to caught up in her situation to notice. She swung and punched anyone who came her way. Then, a cold surface was pressed into the center of her head.

"That's enough of that." She froze.

* * *

Back at Nate's apartment Hardison seemed to be having a break down.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm so stupid. I'm stupid!"

"Why'd you leave anyways?"

"Hell, I don't know! What we gonna do? What we gonna do?"

Hardison and Elliot were yelling at each other. Sophie was trying to calm both of them. Parker had gone off coms and Hardison was having a fully fledged breakdown.

"Hardison man, you gotta calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down?"

Nate walked inside, looking lost. He started talking to Sophie, Hardison continued yelling,

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid, why I gotta be so stupid?"

Elliot looked aggravated, Hardison went on, and on. Finally Elliot threw a punch at Hardison. He gaped at him. Nate interrupted before he said anything else,

"Alright boys. Calm down, calm down. Now listen. We're going to find out what happened to Parker. It's just going to take a bit of patience. Hardison, go cool down. Sophie, throw a bucket of water over Elliot." She looked confused. He just shook his head.

* * *

They had taken her com away. Something had to have been wrong with her. _She _had actually been captured? She could take on a STERANKO and avoid being killed, but she couldn't handle a simple loan shark con job? What the hell was wrong with her? She had been taken upstairs, three guns never leaving from their target; herself. She sat in a chair, in which plastic restraints were being used on her ankles and both of her wrists. Two other men had joined them, guarding the door.

One of the main and only things Parker could focus on though, was how uncomfortable it was to sit in the chair with the rubber dress she was wearing. What she did know, is that she had just gotten herself into a boat load of trouble. And she wasn't exactly sure how to get herself out of it this time.


	5. Loan Shark?

**Chapter 5 – Loan Shark?**

She sat there, finding herself bored with the situation. Bored with her captors. She looked around the room lightly, nearly humming to herself. That's when she noticed the tattoos on one of the men, and she found herself saying in a normal voice,

"Oh shit."

* * *

Nate had separated all three of them. Hardison sat on a stool, looking furious, legs crossed as well as his arms. Elliot laid back on the couch. Sophie took a seat in a cushioned armchair. Nate gazed upon all of them, then started to talk,

"Alright. So Hardison, you and Parker drove to the club. She went inside and you could hear most of what was happening. Correct?"

Hardison nodded grimly, not saying a word. Nate continued,

"Parker told you that she would be finished in five minutes, that you better be ready to go." Nate paused, "What happened after that?"

Hardison shifted in his seat, he tried to adjust his posture as though to "cool" himself before responding.

"Nothing. Tha's what happened. I didn't hear anything, except for the fact that she "shushed" me, then I heard some talking, then static and more static, and for some reason I just got the feeling I needed to get the hell out. Parker is off coms."

"So, we've no idea whats going on at the other end."

Hardison's cell phone went off. He looked at the ID.

"Blocked number…" He looked up at Nate, "You don't think…"

"Put it on speaker, just in case."

Hardison opened the phone and pressed a button.

"Hello…?" he said into a empty atmosphere.

A gruff voice, with a thick accent answered,

"Am I talking to the one called Nathan?"

Hardison shrugged, Nate cleared his throat, "You are now."

There was some murmuring on the other end of the line, "Eh, good. Yeah good. Listen up Mr. Nathan. We was wonderin' why your gal was investigating us."

The team exchanged confused looks. Nate cleared his throat again,

"A gal? No. That can't be right. I don't have a gal."

Hardison looked as though he were going to strangle Nate with his bare hands. More murmuring on the other line. There sure was a lot of repetition in this conversation,

"Okay. You know what? I think you good man. You say you have no gal I trust you. But you must do me favor. Do you recognize _this _voice?"

There was some rustling, then briefly Parker could be heard saying,

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy- -" then a sound that couldn't be made out but Parker had stopped talking. Someone else then said,

"Tell them your name."

* * *

Parker had just had the breath knocked out of her. One of the men had just punched her in the gut and was telling her something that she couldn't make out. The loss of oxygen was making her dizzy. Somewhere far away she heard, _"…name.." _She tried to speak but all that came out was a grunt. She felt a fist collide with her cheek bone. She groaned, the chair being rocked to it's side. Again, she faintly heard someone say _"…name." _This time however she didn't try to say anything. The fist collided with the other side of her face and she felt herself hit the floor as the chair toppled over. She then opened her eyes only to see a foot coming towards her head.

* * *

Sophie sat with her hand over her mouth. Nate clasped his hands together, leaning on the table. Elliot shook his head as he heard what was going on at the other end of the line. Hardison had gone to the bathroom, sick. It was when Nate heard the sound of the chair crashing to the floor he had said, "FINE! FINE! STOP IT! OKAY? I KNOW HER!" then for a brief amount of time all that was heard were the faint moans that were most likely coming from Parker.

"Oh. So, so you do have a gal?"

Nate hesitated, Sophie shot him a look. "Yeah. Yeah, she's one of mine."

"Well Nate. You lied to me. I don't like liars. And if you want her back in one piece, that's going to have to change. I can already guarantee you she isn't going to return in tip-top shape."

Elliot's face burned with fury. Sophie rubbed her face in her hands. Nate's mind was racing. _A loan shark that has several people working for him, and does harm to someone who has nothing to do with one of his operations? No. No way. This guy can't be a loan shark. This has gotta be something else._


	6. Next Move

**Chapter 6 – Next Move**

"What do you want?" Nate asked coldly.

"A face to face meeting."

"When?"

"Thirty minutes. At the Irish pub."

_What a coincidence… _"I'll be there."

"Yeah, you better be."

The phone sounded a dial tone. Nate closed it, and handed it back to Hardison who had just returned.

"What do we do now?" Sophie asked.

Nate stared at the floor, "Something is off…"

Elliot looked confused, "What?"

"Something is off…"

"What's off man?" Elliot looked at Nate. Nate's eyes met Elliot's. He was thinking,

"I don't think we're dealing with a loan shark."

"Then… what are we dealing with?"

"I'm not to sure yet."

Sophie spoke up again, "So Nate. What do we do next?"

Nate looked up at her. "I'm going to go meet with him."

* * *

Parker was almost positive she had never endured so much pain in her life. She knew her nose was gushing blood, and she was certain she had felt one of her ribs crack when one of her captor's foot's had made it's way to her abdomen. She was trying to regain oxygen stability. To get over the shock of what had just happened.

Before she could even respond, several pairs of hands found their way to the chair she was bound to. She found herself lying on the floor, with new bindings on her wrists and ankles. She tried listening to what her captors were saying,

"…_we gonna do?"_

"…_.get something out of it."_

"…_negotiations…?"_

"_She's not leaving alive."_

She had heard the last phrase clearly. She shuddered at the thought.

"_Get her some clothes. Out of that thing she's wearing now. Keep her alive for now. Do what ever the hell you want. I'll be back in at least two hours. Three hours tops."_

This could not be happening. _Do whatever you want? _That couldn't be good. Parker found herself in a deep panic. She wanted so badly to run, run far away.

* * *

Nate sat at the pub directly below his apartment. He was drinking ginger ale, in a mug. It looked like hard core beer to any passer-bier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man approaching. A familiar voice inquired,

"You Nate?"

Nate turned to face Tony Meloni.

"I am."

Meloni sat down.

"I don't need to introduce myself, do I?"

"No. I know who you are."

"Good, good. So Nate. How's this gonna work?"

Nate was taken aback. Meloni grinned sinisterly, as Nate said

"I figured you were calling the shots."

"You're a smart man, Mr. Nate."

"Ford." Nate nearly cut him off. "Nate Ford."

"Right… so here's what's gonna happen Mr. Ford. As we speak right now your girl - -"

"Parker." This time Nate did purposefully cut him off. Meloni gritted his teeth.

"Parker, is going to be getting out of that ridiculous costume you sent her in. I've instructed my men to keep her alive. For now."

"And I also suppose you told them not to harm her?"

Meloni couldn't help but smile, "Damage has already been done. What am I to question their further actions?"

Nate's heart burned with fury.

* * *

They had un-bound her and given her instructions to bang on the door of the room they had locked her in when she was done getting dressed. They had given her a pair of jeans and a tank top, which both surprisingly fit perfectly. The clothing smelled strongly of cologne and it made her shiver as she slid it on. She banged on the door and it slowly opened. She walked with a slight limp as she made her way out to come face to face with one of the men.

"You know…" he started. "The boss isn't back yet. What say you and I waste a bit of time?"

She could feel the presence of several other men in the room chuckling. She gritted her teeth, about to burst with fury.


	7. Pain and Threats

**Chapter 7 – Pain and Threats**

Nate took a deep breath. "So how's this going to work?"

Meloni grinned, "You answer my questions.

"And?"

"Let's take this one step at a time Mr. Ford."

Nate became silent, waiting patiently. Meloni continued,

"How did you learn about me?"

"Oh, just through some people whose lives you ruined."

"I get that a lot Mr. Ford. Who in particular?"

"How can I assure there safety if I talk?"

"You're a smart man Mr. Ford. Fine. Why were you helping these people?"

"It's what we do."

"We?"

"I'm not compromising anything else. All we want is Parker. And we can pretend this never happened."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen Mr. Ford."

The faint cocking of a gun was heard. Nate looked down. From inside Meloni's jacket was a gun pointed directly at Nate's abdomen. Meloni gestured,

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

Everything happened so fast, she had almost no time to react. A group of three mean had advanced on her. She stumbled backward, one of them laughed. One of them grabbed both of her hands from behind and he forced her face to come to almost nose to nose contact with another man's.

"Hello beautiful…"

She didn't care what kind of pain she was in anymore. There was no way she was going to make more then one mistake in a day. She kneed the man in front of her, he sunk to the floor grabbing his groin. She spun making the man who was holding her hands fling in front of her. He fell to the ground, letting her go. The third one started to advance, but Parker clutched her side as she raised a foot and kicked him hard in the face.

All at once she saw all the men advance on her. There was no way she was going to give up on this. She was just puching and kicked to any body that came into contact with her. She was exhausted, and her body begged her to stop, but there was no way that she could. She thought she had at least bought herself five minutes when out of nowhere, one of them hit her over the back of the head with a large wooden plank. She fell to the floor.

The man who had hit her stood, breathing hard. Blood dripping from his lip. He had a crazed look in his eye. He dragged her by her feet a few feet away. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus. He didn't let her though. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. He dragged her for a few more feet then threw her against the wall. She felt her cheek scrape against it. She told herself not to cry out in pain. He turned her around so that she could face him. He punched her in the face, hard. She could hear jeering. Everything was fuzzy. She raised her arms, only to have them pinned above her head. The man then forcefully pressed his lips up against hers.

She made feeble attempts to push him away, but it only made the jeering louder. She felt his hand make it's way up her chest. She squealed, she couldn't let this happen. His hand made it to her jean's. She could feel the zipper being pulled down. She threw him off with all her might. He stumbled back, furious. _"Bitch!" _He advanced once more on her. He picked her up just a few feet into the air, before slamming her down on the ground.

Then he stopped. All of them did. They froze and formed a group together. Meloni had returned, and he had brought someone with him.


	8. Leverage

**Chapter 8 – Leverage**

Parker lay on the floor, close to her breaking point. Nate stood, his arms raised in the air, the gun pointed to the middle of his back. The group of men stood so that Nate couldn't see Parker. A chair was drawn up and Nate was sat down and bound. He looked up with hate at the men before him. He tried to look intimidating. Meloni's gun never left it's target.

"Alright Mr. Ford here's what gonna happen." Meloni started, "Your going to tell me what you you, what your team knows, who's on the rest of your team. And then this will all be over."

"In other words you'll kill us all."

"I said nothing of that sort."

"I'm not a dumbass Meloni. Our clients told us you were a loan shark. I know very damn well your in the mob though."

Meloni didn't answer.

"See, your only concerned because you think we've jeopardized your operation. But we were just investigating you as a shark. If you hadn't captured Parker You and I wouldn't be stuck in this shit!"

A fist made it's way to Nate's head. Parker could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She was hoisted up, and dragged a few feet. A familiar cold surface was once again pressed to the center of her head. She couldn't open her eyes. The man re-adjusted his grip and her feet were barely touching the floor. She could feel her un-done jeans slipping, just a little.

"I dare you Ford, I DARE YOU to mock me again." The gun pressed deeper into Parker's head. Nate grew silent.

"There's no way your getting out of this alive Ford. Tell me what I want to know."

Suddenly, the building shook. A loud explosion cam from outside and the sound of a crashing door could be heard. Something was rolling on the ground towards them. Some of the men advanced on it, then nearly fell down from shock as smoke started to come out of it. Nate was blinded he couldn't see a thing. He felt someone cut his bindings, and a gruff familiar voice say, "C'mon!". Nate shook his head, not even knowing if the other could see him do so. "Parker!" he said. The voice responded immediately, "I got her! Let's go!" They made a run for it. Nate finally found the door to see that Elliot was just a few feet away from the van.

Gun shots sounded from behind him. Nate sprinted. Someone yelled, "LET'S GO LET'S GO!" "C'mon! C'mon!" and with that they were gone.

Hardison at the wheel, Nate, Sophie, and Elliot were all in the back. Parker lay unconscious on the floor. Sophie advanced on the blonde, putting to fingers to her throat.

"C'mon Parker! Parker!" she didn't move. Sophie's eyes fell to Parker's jeans. It was clear that her pants had been undone. Sophie's eyes met with Elliot's.

"Elliot…" she murmered. Elliot only had to take a quick glance. He pounded the side of the van, angry as hell.

"DAMMIT!" Sophie felt a tear run down her cheek. Nate sat silently. Sophie inhaled deeply,

"We've gotta stop somewhere."

In ten minutes time Hardison had pulled over and everyone had piled out of the van. Hardison had found a blanket in the van that he layed out on the grass. It was a group effort to put Parker gently down on the blanket.

"It looks like she has some broken ribs…" said Elliot. "The bruising looks bad."

"I think she got hit with something hard…" started Sophie, "Oh my god. Look at this gash in the back of her head."

"She looks beaten bad." said Hardison, who seemed on the verge of a emotional meltdown.

"And it looks like someone tried to…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "Damn. Parker…"

"We gotta go back." Nate said. Everybody turned to face him.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sophie.

"We haven't done anything for the Reynolds. We have to go back and get their leverage. We aren't done with the job yet."

"Nate do you see what they did to Parker?" Elliot asked. "It's a suicide mission going face to face with them again."

"So what? We just tell our client we tried? But sorry, your daughter's death will just be a bad memory? No. We have to go back."

Nate tried not to look at the figure who look so badly beaten. Lying on the ground, helpless.

"Besides…" he started again. "We don't just need leverage for the Reynolds anymore."

"Who else needs leverage?" Elliot asked.

Nate slowly turned to meet Elliot's gaze, "We do." he said. "They're going to pay for what they did to us."

Hardison looked up at Nate, "By us, you mean Parker?"

Nate couldn't help but grin, "Well they also caused Elliot to spend some money where he shouldn't have had to do so. Smoking gas? That's kind of expensive. And who knows, I might need to get some dental work done since they punched me in the face."

Sophie smiled through the tears that were falling down her face. Elliot nodded, his anger turning into pleasure,

"Revenge."


	9. The New Plan

**A/N: unfortunately I leave you with a short chapter, and I won't be writing another chapter for quite some time. I appreciate your patience and I love reviews! Tell people to read it **

**Chapter 9 – The **_**New **_**Plan**

Setting up a health center in Nate's apartment wasn't too difficult. Nate and Elliot moved Nate's couch back and pulled out the bed that lay underneath the cushions, then Sophie and Hardison put on some sheets and a couple of pillows. Nate was able to get his hands on a PICC Line from a old friend, and he hung it up beside the bed.

Sophie got a pair of comfortable clothing and dressed Parker in it. They then put her on the bed. Elliot carefully inserted the PICC line into a vain in her arm. The rest of the team then sat on the floor around the coffee table. Nate stood in front of them,

"Here's the plan…" he started.

"You mean the new one?" interrupted Elliot. Nate glared at him before continuing,

"We know for sure that Meloni has seen some of our faces, but I know as a strong fact, he has yet to see one."

Nate's eyes made their way over to Sophie. When her eyes connected with his she sat up, alert.

"I'm listening."

Nate nodded and continued, "Your gonna hook him."

"With pleasure. What are you thinking?"

Nate smirked.

* * *

The club was open for business now. It was later, towards nighttime and a huge crowd of people had gathered. Sophie made her way through easily. The bouncer at the front immediately let her skip a whole line of people, and Sophie made her way inside looking for Meloni. He was sitting on a huge cushion, two other women sitting on both sides. She slowly made her way over,

"You Meloni?"

Meloni looked up, not sure how to react, "Depends on who's asking?"

"I'd prefer to do so in private."

It took a moment before Meloni actually stood up and shooed his two escorts away. Sophie and Meloni headed towards a back door. Once inside all the sound had vanished.

"Sound proof room?" inquired Sophie.

"Glad you noticed. I put a lot of money into this place."

"More then the actual club itself?"

"Sometimes I have other business."

"I bet you do…"

"So what can I do for you Ms …?"

"Winslow. Crystal Winslow."


	10. Hook and Latch

**A/N: sorry it's so short, but im seriously busy right now, and to tell you the truth I may just have to stop writing until June/July of 2011, but we'll see what happens.**

**Chapter 10 – Hook and Latch**

"Ms. Winslow… what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Meloni, you are a man of many talents." Sophie made her way over to one of the bars.

"Oh, am I?"

"People always talk about _you_. And, well, how great your ideas are…"

"Glad to know that I'm known around town."

"Your saying you didn't know you were known?"

"Nah, I think I'm just saying I'm modest."

Sophie smirked, "Oh… and a very modest man you are."

Nate and Elliot sat at a table in the apartment, both of them listening intently to the conversation that they could hear over the com. Nate sat silently, his chin resting on his hands. Hardison was over at the couch, sitting next to Parker. Elliot was fidigiting, he looked up at Nate.

"What's going on?"

Nate didn't look up to see Elliot, his eyes stayed glued to the floor, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon man. Something's buggin' ya."

Nate's eyes slowly made their way to meet Elliot's. Elliot could immediately read the expression on Nate's face: guilt. Elliot shook his head before Nate could even speak, "No man. No. Your not gonna do this. You think this was your fault?"

"Wasn't it? Sophie tried to tell me that… I asked why everyone was on edge and she said you were all just tired. But, I pushed it. I still put Parker out there, and… it was my responsibility to make sure nothing would happen to her." He stood up and headed towards the window by his staircase, "Your all my team. And I'm supposed to lead you all. But I'm not supposed to lead you into a boat-load of danger."

Elliot stood up and walk towards Nate, "Man we take risks everyday. We know this kind of shit can happen, we know what we're getting ourselves into. And we're prepared for it. So don't go thinking we were expecting some simple job to go down. No way man. We expect the unexpected. It's what we do."

Nate just nodded.

"So you never answered my question… what is it I can do for you?"

"I want to help you expand you, supposed club business."

"Supposed?"

"C'mon Mr. Meloni, you and I both know, you have… shall we say, other operations in the works?"

He didn't respond, Sophie continued, "I'm responsible for most of the nightlife in towns like these. Where there is no life, at least not yet. I want to help you branch out and create several different locations along the east coast of your club, and in doing so you may also expand your… other operations."

The man folded his hands, "You have my complete attention."


	11. Drugs and Being Bed Ridden

**A/N: So… it's been over a year. I am so sorry! I hope you'll still read and review… if you don't though I'll assume no one is reading and I will leave the book hanging. And now for my own touch of creepiness: I'm baaaaaacckkkk…**

**Chapter 11 – Drugs and Being Bed Ridden, but not because of Drugs**

"I've got him in." Sophie had just walked into Nate's apartment. She shrugged off a coat and hung it up. "How's Parker doing?"

Eliot made eye contact with her. Sophie stared right back. Eliot shrugged. "She's done better."

Sophie couldn't believe her ears, "Did you just make a joke out of Parker's suffering and pain?"

"Nah, he's just tryin to make me feel better."

Sophie was surprised to hear the voice. She walked towards the couch to see a conscious Parker lying down on the couch.

"Hey. How ya doin?"

"Parker! Your awake?"

"Yeah but my head feels like it's full of rocks."

"Piece of driftwood may do that to ya."

"No shit Sherlock." The team all managed small smiles. Parker didn't wait a moment more, "So what's Meloni really into?"

Sophie looked up at Nate, unsure of whether or not they should say, Nate just gave a small nod. "Drugs." said Sophie.

"Pfft! Figures." Parker said shaking her head. She tried to sit up but almost immediately fell back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hardison.

"The parade Hardison!" she responded throwing her hands up in the air "Where do ya think I'm going?"

"Your off this job Parker." Nate said. Parker stared at him as though she had just been struck by another piece of driftwood.

"What?"

"Your off the job."

"Why the hell would I be off the job?"

Nate didn't respond, he just shook his head at Parker's stubbornness. At times with her it felt as though he were dealing with a child, not that it was her fault. Sophie decided to make it sound better,

"Parker, I know you want to jump right back on the wagon and give this guy what's coming to him. But you went through a whole shitload…" she looked around at the rest of the team "And I think we just want to make sure your 100% better." Surprisingly Parker didn't recount her statement. She just stared up at the ceiling and nodded. Sophie addressed them all "I went in implying that I could make his "business" better. He's actually the one who let it slip that the club was just a front for drug trafficking. That's why the bouncer let Parker into the club… he thought she was a paying customer."

"Drug ring through a club?" Eliot said, "Couldn't have been easy."

"No…" Nate started "No it couldn't have. There's got to be some evidence of it somewhere. Hardison?"

"Already on it." Hardison yelled from his computer.


End file.
